


Why So Much Information?

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scarred is Techno's middle name, Techno's POV, Too Bossy Type, Too Soft Tharn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Techno wants nothing to do with this. Nope, no way in hell.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 293





	Why So Much Information?

P'Jeed's bar is noisy, which means it's good. Techno's been here enough to be familiar with the place and it's where Tharn plays sometimes anyways. Him, Type and Tharn decided to have a drink after exams and it was Type's suggestion to come here, among familiar faces in case anything happens.

"Designated driver?" Tharn asks after they find themselves a table and Techno quickly offers. He's not a fan of alcohol anyways.

P'Jeed is welcoming as always fawning over the couple like a true fangirl. Techno laughs because both of his friends are embarrassed at the attention.

"Oh, and remember the bathroom is still free," the older woman announces, causing both Tharn and Type to turn red and look shyly away from each other.

"P'Jeed..." Tharn groans, hunching his shoulders slightly.

Techno laughs and lightly pushes Type's shoulder. He doesn't know what the hell the woman is talking about but he finds it funny none the less.

"Ai'No..." Type complains good naturedly and Techno feels good. 

The bathroom's free...oh...OH!

"So, what would you boys like?" P'Jeed asks after a moment.

"Beer," both Tharn and Type answer in tandem.

"Malt for me, please," Techno answers, smiling.

"Oh, so you're the designated driver, Nong 'No? Good for you kids, being so smart."

She pats his head and Techno laughs. "Of course we are!"

"He can't hold his liquor, P'Jeed," Type pipes up, teasing him and Techno glares at his best friend.

"Type, don't tease him," Tharn says a little softly over the noise of the bar.

"Yeah, don't tease me, Type," Techno parrots because Tharn is a good guy. How he could fall for his asshole of a best friend is still a head scratcher.

Even more baffling is how his prickly friend can fall for such a nice guy like Tharn? Tharn must really know how to f.....

Nope! No. _NOT_ going there.

"Ok, I'll be back with your orders," P'Jeed says with a smile before walking off.

The band changes their tune a moment later and Techno notices.

"Tharn..." Techno starts.

"Mm?" 

"That band on stage is lousy, nothing like your awesome drumming skills."

"Kiss ass," Type mumbles and Techno ignores him.

Tharn smiles. "They're not that bad, Type. They're a new band, they will get better over time."

Techno nods, totally understanding Tharns point. 

"You're talking like you can do better when you can't even play any instruments," Type says and that bruise just a tiny bit because he's right.

"Type..." Than tries to admonish but Type ignores them both and watches the band.

P'Jeed returns with their orders, putting each of their drinks in front of them.

"Malt for you..." She says with a smile when she puts the bottle down in front of him and he echoes a thanks in return.

"So, kids, if you need anything else you know where to find me," she offers before walking off, helping to tend to her bar.

Techno is about to say something to Tharn when he realizes that Type haven't moved the bottle from his mouth from the first time he turned it at his head. He squints at his rapidly gulping friend, watching his throat work the alcoholic drink down at a rapid pace. He looks to Tharn in mild worry and notices he's smiling like a loon. 

What the hell?

"Tharn...?" He asks in concern because he's never seen Type drink in such a manner.

Tharn looks at him, his eyes twinkling in the low light and his smile wide enough to look painful. 

"He's practicing..."

At his blank look Tharn continues. "Swallowing..."

Techno feels his spirit wilt like a dried up prune. "Are you two serious? Is _everything_ about sex with you guys?"

Type finishes then, knocks the bottle on to the table and looks at him after burping. "We're two healthy young guys with a very active sex life, Ai'No. It's not our fault _you're_ not getting any."

Techno splutters indignantly. The nerve of this guy!

He puts his hands on the table and leans forward, ready to defend is virginity when Tharn gives him a look and shakes his head in the negative. He follows Tharn's direction because Type will draw him out and they might start arguing, which he doesn't want either, now that he thinks about it.

"Type..." Tharn starts, exasperated, after turning to face his boyfriend. "Don't get into a fight with Techno."

Techno resists the urge to stick his tongue out at his best friend.

"If I'm not going to get into a fight with him, then I'm getting into one with you tonight. Take your pick. You know how I get when I'm ready..."

Tharn smiles softly, blushing a little bit before answering with, "Yes, I know how you are."

Techno knows he's missing something here. Knowing these two, he's afraid to analyze it too closely.

Type signals a waitress and a moment later he's got a full bottle of beer before him again. Tharn's bottle is only half empty but she leaves one for him anyways.

They chit chat after that, Tharn the docile little alpha and Type the aggressive kitten. Tharn knows how to thaw him and Techno just laughs cause yeah, Type's met his match; the ice to his fire.

Type is on his fourth bottle when it's obvious he's tipsy and while Tharn haven't downed as much as Type, he's bordering tipsy too after his third beer.

It's been a hour and a half already. "So, are you two ready to head home?"

Type snorts, the kind of sound he makes when he's dealing with idiots.

Seriously? What's with this guy?

"I'm going to the bathroom," Type says before sliding out of his seat and walking away.

Techno focuses on Tharn. "Dude, you sure you're alright with him?"

Tharn nods, clearly love struck and a part of Techno thinks he's crazy too.

"Whatever," he mumbles before he takes another drink from his malt.

"Tharn~?"

They both look to see a girl standing at the edge of their table and she's clearly interested in Tharn.

"Hi," Tharn answers but Techno can see the way he's glimpsing the passage to the bathroom.

"Can I get your autograph?" the girl asks and Techno approves. She's clearly a fan. She produces a small book and Tharn smiles as he signs.

The girl walks away, clutching the book to her chest like she's on cloud nine and Techno laughs. "How many times do girls approach you here, Tharn?"

Tharn shrugs, nonplussed.

And then Techno sees him. Sees Type making a beeline straight for them. He can tell by his gait he's not pleased and dreads finding out what crawled up Type's ass other than Tharn's d...

Nope. Not going there again.

"Tharn," Type growls. "Bathroom. Now."

"Type..." Techno starts in a bid to reason with him but he shuts his trap when Type turns to him. "You too, Ai'No."

"Huh?" Techno asks confused. He's just sitting there, wondering what his friend is playing at when Type grabs him by the arm and pulls.

"Hey!"

"I said to come with me," Type bites out and Techno just follows, wondering what the hell he's getting himself into now.

"Type, you can't...not here," Tharn says and Techno wants to understand.

"Wait, what's going on?"

Type bundles Tharn through the bathroom door, steps in after and then leaves Techno standing there.

"There's no lock, you need to be the look out," Type instructs.

"Huh?" Techno feels like he's in a version of the Twilight Zone. "Lookout?"

"I'm horny and the bathroom door's lock is broken..."

"FUUUUCK!" Techno curses, throwing his hands in the air in consternation. "Type..."

"Five minutes, 'No."

And Type slams the broken door in his face, which promptly doesn't stay close.

"Asshole Type" Techno curses in a panic, looking around to see if anyone is coming towards them. There's nobody. He tries not to look inside while Tharn mutters something and Type replies.

"Take it out so I can touch it..."

Techno fumbles with the door knob, trying to hold the door closed.

"Techno might hear..." Tharn answers warningly and Type chuckles. "He'll be fine."

Fine his ass! Techno wants to melt into the ground and disappear, be anywhere but here.

"Come on, do it harder," Type whisper growls and Techno wants to cry. He doesn't want to be the lookout for these guy's sexy times.

He closes his eyes and pray to the God's to help him. Even as they start to moan and groan with Type not doing too much to try and stifle his voice. He burst out into a cold sweat as a guy starts to approach them, clearly wanting to use the bathroom. His body starts running hot and cold at the same time the guy gets closer.

"Hey, I need to take a leak," the guy says.

"The uhhh...the um..." Techno looks around for an excuse to fall out of thin air.

"The bathroom's broken. Toilet flooding and all that, crap everywhere. Use the girl's bathroom." He points towards the ladies room and the guy looks at him in disgust before walking away.

Techno feels like he just lost 20 pounds at the departure. He's still holding the door closed and he wants to tell the two to hurry the hell up before he leaves them there. He opens the door a crack and pokes his head inside on impulse, not wanting to have to lie again... which is a big mistake. He opens his mouth to tell them off when he sees them silhouetted by the dim bathroom light; Type with his back to the wall and his shoulders hunched, his face bruied in Tharns shoulder while he grips Tharn's waist. One of Tharn's big hand is wrapped around both their lengths, pumping furiously while the other hand grips Type by the back of the neck, holding tight. Tharn's looking at Type, drinking him in while his face contorts into what he thinks is the most blissed out sex look he's ever seen on someone else. 

He quickly pulls his head back out and blinks his eyes rapidly. He's scarred for life. 

This is the type of information he _doesn't_ need. Not at all.

There's a guttural groan and a high pitched whine. After a moment there's the running of water and then the two of them emerges from the bathroom together.

"What's with that look?" Type asks him and Techno wants to scream.

"You assholes just got off with me standing at the door..." 

"So?" Type asks like the asshole he is.

Techno starts pulling at his hair. The nerves of this guy.

Techno cuts his eyes to Tharn. "Tharn?"

Tharn shrugs helplessly before nodding at Type. "He wanted it."

Techno wants to bang his head against the wall. "Goddamnit!" 

"Let's go home," Tharn says.

Type looks like a wolf ready to eat his prey. "So we can continue."

Techno starts backing away from them both.

"Hey, you have to drive us, 'No." Type frowns at his retreat.

"Not if you're going to do anything in the car," Techno threatens, pointing his index finger at them both.

"No, no sex in the car," Tharn pledges.

Techno relaxes marginally.

"Not while you're in it, anyways," Type adds under his breath.

Techno runs.

He's leaving them to the goddamn bus.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I'm doing, seriously. Just, the love for this series is overwhelming. Thanks so much guys :-]


End file.
